


Life After Life 再一次的生命

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑牌 | 倒叙 | NC17 | HE(?)<br/>模仿比较古典的哥特风格，虽说是吸血鬼AU但情节跟原著差不多</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Life 再一次的生命

**Author's Note:**

> Life after Life—this is the prize I give to you
> 
> Find your new world, and see what damage you can do
> 
> Together we will prowl these quiet moonlit streets
> 
> Choose our prey carefully
> 
> And Let it begin. [1]
> 
> ——From the Frank Wildhorn Musical 

（5）

Annatar再次苏醒的时候已经不知道过了多少年月；在黑暗和死寂之中他第一次感受到了月光的流淌，那微薄冷漠的光抚摸着他残缺的身躯，却再次点燃了他内心狂热的欢喜，就像百年前他被Melko转化的那个夜晚一样。和Celebrimbor第一夜的惊慌失措、狂躁暴怒不同—那骄傲蛮横的灵魂几乎毁了半个Eregion—最初的不适感虽然仍然扭曲着他的四肢让他无法站起，他却颤抖地向当夜的红月伸出手，不受控制地发出怪异恐怖的笑声，连身边远古的恶魔都不禁为之赞叹——造物在人类之中也埋下了如此邪恶的种子。

这是新的生命。而现在，永生的Annatar再次感受到了新生的勃发力量。于是他颤颤巍巍地从这个废墟的一角爬起，用尽所有残余的力气向前爬去。每缓缓前进一步，他佝偻的身材就更挺拔了一些，同时被火灼烧过的黑色皮肤、积压的灰尘与心脏伤口中的蛆虫像蜕皮一样从他身上掉落，新的皮肤和器官飞速地生长着。等到他推开庭宅大门的时候，高挑金发青年惊人的美貌出现在月光下。

Celebrimbor还活着，他能感受到自己的血液还在那个黑夜之子的身体里跳动。黑暗是浩瀚而深奥的，Annatar想，而他的Tyelpe接受的教导还太少。现在该是时候让Celebrimbor重新回到身边接受自己的教育，再次献上由自己指导、能够揭露黑暗世界奥秘的伟大作品。至于此前的种种，无非是因疏忽大意产生的一些小差错，对于永恒的生命来说不足挂齿。他们会一起将这些城市一个接一个地浸入醉人的暗红。

他把唇上新鲜的血液舔净，红宝石般的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发光。

 

 

（4）

人类Celebrimbor一向热情而坦率，不过变成了同族后Celebrimbor沉默了许多，他主动要求交欢还是第一次。而沐浴着胜利的喜悦，Annatar很乐意满足他的Tyelper所提出的一切要求——只要他还能从Celebrimbor身上榨出他想要的力量与欢愉。

Annatar像一个真正的温柔情人一样解开了Celebrimbor的发带和衣扣，薄薄的衬衫从他肩头滑落，而Annatar则带着玩味的微笑，抚摸着曾被破坏殆尽而后新生的美丽身体，从耳后，到锁骨，到前胸，注视着对方胯下迅速膨胀起来的物体。就在他开始向小腹下探索时，他沉默的黑发情人突然开口，“让我来吧。”

似乎注意到了语气中略显生硬和唐突，Celebrimbor压低声音，听起来更加醇厚沙哑，“让我来。让我来取悦你。”他接着让Annatar躺在一个舒适的位置，而自己则跪坐在Annatar双腿间。Annatar略微吃惊地挑了挑眉，脑海中闪过过去Celebrimbor湿润而又略显羞涩的蓝色眼神，“黑夜确实改变了你。”确认了这个事实后，奇妙的刺激冲撞着他的每个神经，让他的渴望有了全新的动力。

比接下来毫无章法倾盆大雨般的吻先落下来的是Celebrimbor的黑发，光滑而柔软，扬起微弱的火花。他们交换了一个粗暴的深吻，舌尖在对方的口腔中横冲直撞，似乎要吞噬彼此。然后Celebrimbor从胸口一路吻下去，间或舔舐轻咬，在他苍白的肌肤上留下晶莹的水渍和微小的红珠。他含住Annatar已经勃发的欲望，但不小心让新生的尖牙触碰到了那处敏感的肌肤。

突然的疼痛让Annatar恼火地轻哼了一声，“下次你说出要取悦我这种话之前，Tyelper，先学会耐心一些，控制你自己。”

Celebrimbor含混的声音从下方传来，“相信我，亲爱的，控制自己不一口咬下去已经用尽了我所有的自制力了。”

Annatar很快就报复了Celebrimbor：他进入的那一瞬间让叛逆的情人发出了一声悲鸣般的呻吟。以这个位置来说，Celebrimbor表现的绝对不算出色；但他低垂的眼睑下仿佛覆盖着一层浓雾，充满危险的诱惑。Annatar因此而兴奋，他配合着情人腰部不熟练的扭动，更深地贴紧了Celebrimbor，然后把他也拉倒，开始了更加猛烈的冲击。他的小腹感受到对方某处渗出的白色液体，恶趣味般地阻止情人的释放。

“Patience. Tyelpe. Patience.”

受快感的影响Annatar的声音略有颤抖。Celebrimbor给他的回礼则是上身一道道鲜红的划痕，深深嵌入皮肤的指印。热恋的时候他们温柔地给予与索求，然而现在，摘除了所有的谎言和面具，他们势均力敌，长久地直视彼此的双眼，身体因性爱的欲望和血腥的欲望而前所未有地合拍。

他们同时达到高潮，在这场暴风雨般的性爱最后，Annatar隐约听见Celebrimbor急速而模糊地吐出一串词汇，Lindon, Lothlórien, Durin, Elrond, Celeborn, Gil-galad. 他们接下来的目的地与猎物们。

然后Celebrimbor不知何时突然出现在门口，拖着一具少年的尸体——说是尸体并不准确，因为还有呼吸——回到Annatar身边，诚恳而热情仿佛在向他献上另一件精心完成的作品，”I brought a gift for you, my lord and my love. Taste it. And you shall like it. “

Celebrimbor撕扯开少年的手腕，滚出香气四溢的血液。于是Annatar微笑地接受了这份礼物，作为伟大的Celebrimbor堕落的证明和向他臣服的贡品。等他感到力量、生命甚至连感觉都在飞速远离的时候为时已晚；骄傲的Feanor家族第三代、珠宝冶金行会首领、Eregion领主Celebrimbor面无表情地注视着不久前的情人因血液中巧妙掺入的毒药而痛苦地挣扎。这是他掌握的最凶狠的秘方，又精心改良试验了多次，以确保不会被长他几百岁的恶魔察觉。

正如Annatar所说，他不够耐心；等待这一刻的到来对他来说已经太久了。在他宝贵的自由时间中秘密制药实验的日子让他变得越发沉默而烦躁，在Annatar都几乎无法维持温良的伪装。

“我赐予了你永恒的生命，我创造了你现在的样子！你怎么敢——”

吸血鬼的鲜血从眼、口、鼻和每一寸皮肤中渗出，和人类的不同，似乎源源不尽地翻腾着奔涌而来。Annatar俊美的容貌已悄然无存，取而代之的是干枯苍白皮肤如皱纸，失水的眼球在眼眶中打转。

趁它还有听觉和意识的时候，Celebrimbor高声说，似乎在对全世界宣称：“Feanaro的子孙永不受命于人，也不倚于任何人的造就。我本可以将你对我所行之事如数奉还，我却慷慨地给了你死亡。”他说这句话的时候，刚好把一颗长钉钉入Annatar的心脏。

现在的萦绕在Celebrimbor心头挥之不去的，是与Sauron相同的欲望，那些美丽的城池与封地，自己的旧友们，阳光背面冉冉升起的新帝国。但和Sauron不同的是，他对单独个体的痛苦并不感兴趣，更不以此为乐。他虽然憎恨Sauron，也只想要他干净利落地死去。

他一把火烧掉了Eregion最后一幢完好的宅邸。Sauron的嘴唇——如果那还可以被称之为嘴唇的话——微微颤动了一下；最伟大的恶魔感到了恐惧。不过Celebrimbor并没有看见；他瞳孔中倒映的火光，正如祖父几十年前眼中的烈焰，一旦烧起就无法平息。

 

 

（3）

Gil-galad领主麾下的首席卫队队长Elrond率人赶到Eregion的时候已经太迟；整个城池陷入了一片火海，银色盔甲上刻印的十字花纹在火光下熠熠生辉。他曾接到Celeborn在逃亡路上送去的消息，知道自己将要面对的是怎样邪恶堕落的魅影，这些本应只存在在传说中的恶魔，即使是最渊博的学士也不知如何彻底驱散他们。“Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux.[2]” Elrond在心中默念着，用被祝福过的银箭射中了黑暗中扑来的又一只吸血僵尸的心脏。

他们在城外遭到了大波吸血僵尸的围攻，并损失了两名同伴——Elrond令人将他们的尸体烧掉，以免这些高尚的灵魂被玷污。对于Elrond手下百发百中的神射手来说，只要稍加提防，这些行尸走肉并不难对付；死去的两位年轻勇敢的战士，是因为透过敌人枯槁狰狞的青紫色皮肤和斑斑血迹看到了亲族的影子不忍动手，被他们堕落的眷属所杀；这让Elrond心中的怒火更难平息。

不过愤怒并没有冲昏他的头脑；进城之后，敌人越来越少，只有废墟和烈焰仿佛人间地狱。Elrond并不认为这邪恶的根源已经倾巢而出并被剿灭；凭他的知识可以判断，吸血僵尸并不会独自出动，而它们有组织的攻击行动更像是出于某个力量的召应，人们称之为Sauron，自传说中的Morgoth被彻底销毁后最残忍可怖的吸血鬼，潜伏在Eregion附近数十年，日复一日地给这片美丽的土地带来毒液与灾难——这才是他们最危险、最强大的敌人。他们来到珠宝大厅的精美殿堂门口，这里已经被劫掠一空，石板上还有未褪色的血迹。据说这是伟大的Gil-galad高尚的挚友、Eregion领主及最渊博的学者、最伟大的冶金术士Celebrimbor的亡身之地。

“天父，求您把Celebrimbor的灵魂领向天国，让他从此得以安息。”Elrond下马对着空荡的大厅祈祷道。

他的话音未落，殿堂深处的脚步声随着一阵阴风扑面而来。黑暗中的身影越来越清晰，正是逝去之人的身形，而他唇边的鲜血和衣袍上的红色也熠然在目。

那个长着故人面庞的魔鬼开口了，声音一如既往地温润而低沉， “欢迎来到Eregion, Elrond大人，我亲爱的朋友。”

接着阴影中传来了恶毒的笑声，“他在为你祷告，Tyelpe。告诉他，你是如何选择了我和地狱。”古老的不死之身仿佛溶解在黑夜中，只剩下猩红的眼眸。

震惊之下，久经沙场的英勇战士也无法说出任何言语。在开跋前夜，接到Celebrimbor死讯的Lindon城为他举办了一场朴素的追悼。Gil-galad用沉重的语调陈述了他的挚友高尚的仁德与过人的成就，其中有些是Elrond年少时曾经从他的领主口中听闻的。他目睹了Gil-galad面庞上被刻下的每一道风霜，却很少见这位形同养父的王族后裔如此悲恸。他又想到岳母Galadriel为堂侄撰写的悼文，透过文字似乎都能看到她惋惜的泪水。然而这些画面飞速地闪过了，面前只剩下浓重夜色里的妖冶火光。

“你已经不再是Lindon之友，”Elrond一字一顿地说，“天堂将对你永远关上大门，等待你的只有地狱中的硫磺与烈火。”他缓缓抽出了腰间的银色长剑，感到无比痛心，因他记忆中那位高贵善良的灵魂仍没有消散，“我会从罪恶中救出你的灵魂。我战胜过无数的怪物，你不过是其中最弱的一个。”

不久前Celebrimbor还单纯地沉浸在血腥的香气中，但Elrond的到来让他的心底升腾起新的欲望：繁盛丰饶的Lindon城与广袤幽静的Lothlórien封地，在贤明的领主统治下强壮美丽的臣民，他们的鲜血应该是难以想象的美味，也更适合做自己的军队与仆从。更何况之前人类Celebrimbor在被欺骗的盛怒之中将邪恶的作品送往Lindon请求Gil-galad帮助销毁。之前的自己是多么愚蠢，竟会把最珍视的作品交于他人。

于是Celebrimbor随手从地上捡起一把旧剑，表情戏谑般地真挚诚恳，“Elrond大人，我不会伤害你。请你替我转达Lindon之主Gil-galad，我们不久之后就能再次见面。尽管你用恶言相加，我仍会给你们永恒的生命——”

“住口！”

Elrond拔剑直冲前去，他无法忍受恶魔在他所敬重的Celebrimbor体内再多肆虐哪怕一秒。而Annatar并没有出手，他静静地看着自己强大的同类，尽管新生不久，却已经能把控好远超于人类的速度和力量。喜悦让他发狂。当晚他吟诵了被世人称为Morgoth的远古恶魔曾经吟诵过、并藉由Celebrimbor渊博学识改造的更为强大的符文，瞬间天地为之变色，狂风向教堂猛扑，港口的船只被汹涌的波涛吞噬，树木瘫圮，城墙砸向他们的守卫者。一度被击倒的活死人再次站了起来，更加丑陋可怖，源源无尽，包围了Elrond的军团，用银色盔甲上的血迹庆祝Annatar和Celebrimbor的胜利。

 

 

（2）

第一口血液总是带着酸涩的腥味，然而习惯之后就会变得香甜。意识随着干涸的喉咙一起苏醒了，巨大的痛苦再次席卷而来。

就在刚刚的一瞬间，Celebrimbor感觉自己的灵魂要被抽干了，欣慰地闭上了双眼。他浑身的皮肤没有一块是完整的，骨头也尽数被折断。这个破碎的工艺品经历了整整三天的时间完成，以让疼痛足够地延长，又不足以立即夺取他的生命。他曾经的爱人显然非常精于此道，一边亲吻着他的身体，一边剜开他的皮肉，好整以暇地装出一副惋惜的样子。

身体所受的折磨并不是最痛苦的；想到Annatar给他的冶炼公式、指引他修改的符文，都是地面上最邪恶的魔鬼始祖Morgoth曾经使用过的；而自己至善的作品、献给他的人民的礼物被无数冤魂和鲜血玷污，Celebrimbor就感到胃部抽搐作呕。一开始在他还有力气的时候，他愤怒地诅咒着Annatar, 愿他和他早先的主人一样坠入地狱；到最后，生命终于从他不堪的身躯中流失，他含混地吐出一些血沫，准备在祷告中拥抱死亡。

“Vade Retro Satana; Nunquam suade mihi vana![3]”

然而Annatar仿佛读懂了他的心思，猩红的眼眸中闪过一丝犹豫。虽然Celebrimbor没有说，但他大致能猜出那力量的源泉现在归于何处；而一开始由于Celebrimbor的傲慢不从激起的破坏欲也发泄殆尽，他开始惋惜脚下这个连悲鸣都难以发出、奄奄一息的人类不能带给自己更多的愉悦——这种奇妙的兴奋感在他长久的生命中还是第一次出现。于是Celebrimbor开始模糊的视野中，魔鬼美丽的伪装缓缓靠近，温柔地抚摸着那些可怖的伤痕，然后他的双唇在Celebrimbor的脖颈上摩挲，他冰冷的气息扫在因疼痛而灼热的肌肤上。然后Celebrimbor就失去了自己的意识；黑暗之中，每一条血管、每一块骨骼、每一个器官都在汹涌翻滚，迅速生长；他听到了自己的生命，也隐约听到了另一支不和谐的声音，两股力量疯狂的对抗，如风暴般要压倒他。他睁开双眼，地牢窗外撒下的几把微弱的月光都显得过于刺眼。眼前晃动的是Annatar滴着鲜血的手腕，和他若有若无的笑容。

“Drink.” Annatar用冰冷的声音命令。

Celebrimbor的骄傲让他直觉性地战栗了一下；Feanorian不听命于任何人。然而新滋生的另一种本能驱动着他，他所有的注意力都集中在血液带来的快乐与力量上。欲望、与屈从于欲望的屈辱感让他发狂。

“足够了。”

声音传达不到他耳中；Celebrimbor仍然用力地吮吸着，以至于Annatar不得不用比平时强几倍的力量推开他，“够了！”

身上的锁链已经被解开，Celebrimbor在痛楚中站了起来；此时旧生命和新生命的两股火焰都熊熊燃烧着，他空洞的双眼望着前方。Annatar轻快的笑声透过无形之火传来，“Celebrimbor，现在天国的门已经永远地对你关闭，而你将永远留在我身边。”然后他咬破了自己的嘴唇，送上了一个深长缠绵的吻。

Celebrimbor恢复意识的时候，已经有数以百计的人丧于他们尊敬的Eregion领主之手，他们扭曲诧异的神情永远不会从Celebrimbor的记忆中抹去。他新生的高大身躯踏着血污在第二夜找到了Annatar，没有人知道在此之间发生了什么，也没有人知道他眼中属于Celebrimbor最后一丝绝望的神情在何时彻底消散。

“Annatar，或者Sauron，”他平静地说，“漫长的黑夜改变了我的想法。我乐于与你分享我所掌握的一切秘密，只要你也愿给我一半这些力量所能带给你的。”

Annatar用古老的、属于他自己时代的语言称呼这个新的黑夜之子，“欢迎回来，Tyelperinquar.”

 

 

（1）

Celebrimbor, Eregion的领主，“火焰家族”Feanor名门唯一的第三代，珠宝冶金行会会长，精通炼金术与古代符文知识，也是城中最温良、虔诚、英勇与崇高之人。被Lindon驱逐的古老吸血鬼Annatar来到此地，希望借助他的学识和热忱，打造能够掌控生命与死亡、由至高元素和无数灵魂凝聚而成的力量之石[4]，并从这里开始复兴他的黑夜帝国。

他们第一次见面是在教会门前，Annatar向他谈及先贤Raymundus Lullus著作中“第五元素”的实现方法——这些都未被记载到任何的书籍中。Celebrimbor血液里传承下来的火焰果然一下子被点燃了；他的骄傲与莽撞让他丝毫没有理会挚友的警告，也未曾将城中发生的奇怪“瘟疫”与美丽智慧的金发青年联系在一起，甚至相信了Annatar厌恶日光是由于天生不幸的疾病。他一味谈着那些古老精深的文字和神圣的冶炼技术，没有看到Annatar望向教会钟楼时的面孔，如一瞬间冻住的坚冰，残忍而冷酷。

在漫长的共同生活中他们相爱了——或者至少Celebrimbor自己是这么认为的。他们在月下骑马徜徉，共同研究古老的密符，挖掘物质的潜力与精神，以通向世界的原型。他们亲吻，拥抱，月光透过恋人垂下的金色长发抚摸着他，每一句话都像是竖琴奏出的音乐汩汩地涌出。在理智的边缘Celebrimbor一遍又一遍地念着爱人的名字，Annatar，An-na-tar, 这是上帝赐予他单调的人生的礼物，Annatar，无疑就是天赐之礼[6]。

在那个时候，和Annatar在一起生活的每个瞬间，都是温柔的歌谣。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]出自Frank Wildhorn的音乐剧《Dracula》唱段《Life After Life》。就着这首歌开的脑洞，以防万一真的有人感兴趣，请听2008年Graz Cast的德语版。
> 
> [2]拉丁文，意为“愿十字为我指引光明”
> 
> [3]拉丁文，意为“滚开，魔鬼；不要试图左右我！”
> 
> [4]“至高元素”也就是下文提到的“第五元素”（和吕克贝松的那部电影无关），是13世纪左右一些神秘主义学派冥想出来的、凌驾于冶金四大元素之上的物质存在的最高境界。也就是哈利波特里的philosophy stone或钢炼里的贤者之石……加入一些炼金术士设定只是为了时代风格考虑，我并不太懂玄学也没有做很详细的考证，如有错误见谅。
> 
> [5]Annatar，原著语境下“Lord of Gifts”, 此处gifts我自己理解“天赋”应该更为合适，但邓版翻译为“赠礼之主”，取礼物之意。AU里取后者，算是对原著的照应。（以及，看到An-na-tar想到Lo-li-ta的，并没有想多；看到这篇文章想到Lestat和Louis的也没有想多）


End file.
